


She Goes Down

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Ruby, F/F, Oral Sex, Sub!Anna, Vibrators, au - highschool or college - you choose!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It generally takes a flip of a coin to decide who's going to be tied up or tied down, depending on what they plan on doing. Not because they both enjoyed being tied up so much, but because they both enjoy doing the tying up and the control that comes with it so fucking much. </p><p>It's Ruby who wins tonight, and if Anna didn't check the coin every single time they did this, she'd swear on God that the damn brunette had a trick coin to use. It still means that Ruby is the luckiest fucking woman to walk the earth, having won the coin toss the past six times they've done it that way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the Motley Crue song, that i was listening to when i started writing this... i couldn't come up with anything better. sorry!!
> 
> so, yeah!! some Anna/Ruby vibrator sex; enjoy!! :D

It generally takes a flip of a coin to decide who's going to be tied up or tied down, depending on what they plan on doing. Not because they both enjoyed being tied up so much, but because they both enjoy doing the tying up and the control that comes with it so fucking much. 

It's Ruby who wins tonight, and if Anna didn't check the coin every single time they did this, she'd swear on God that the damn brunette had a trick coin to use. It still means that Ruby is the luckiest fucking woman to walk the earth, having won the coin toss the past six times they've done it that way! 

Anna's starting to think they need a new way again; Ruby's mastered another method once again.

'Strip Angel.' Ruby orders as she flips the coin with a smirk on her lips, and if Anna weren't so eager to get this started already, she would've glared at the stupid nickname that her girlfriend gave her. It's not that she hates it, but Ruby only pulls it out and uses it on her whenever she's teasing - which is usually all the fucking time.

Anna follows her orders though, watching as Ruby sticks the coin back into the pocket of her skinny jeans, that are tight against her thighs. Anna starts with the buttons on her shirt, popping one out at time, slowly but surely working her way down the crisp, white shirt that her father makes her wear to church every Sunday. 

Once all the buttons are unfastened, she lets it hang open, revealing a sliver of her pale skin. Ruby didn't ask for a strip tease, but she's going to get one anyway. Anna's fingers gingerly trail their way from the waistband of her skirt, over the soft swell of her stomach before they trace over the wire of her baby blue bra. When her fingertips trail back and forth over her collarbones once, twice, three times, she finally shrugs out of the shirt and lets it fall carelessly to the floor. 

Her hands go to the zipper of her black dress skirt that covers her knees. She hates the damn thing, and because it covers so much of Ruby's favourite part of her, Ruby hates it too, but her father would never let her leave the house with something shorter - especially when going to church. Anna thinks about removing it slowly, letting it glide it down her long, lean legs, but instead she just shoves it to the ground, happy when Ruby inhales sharply at the sight. 

Her father, the most faithful, devoted man that's ever existed, insists Anna wear tights, thick black tights, which Anna normally resents but does anyway, just to keep her father happy. This time, however, she's opted instead for stockings, held up by a baby blue suspender belt that frames matching panties. 

Anna wears a grin as she pulls her startling red hair over her shoulders, and fixes her hands on her hips as she takes in Ruby's perfect reaction. Her brown eyes widen as they scan over her girlfriend's body, taking in the new lingerie that she's obviously just recently bought, that looks so pretty on her pale white skin. 

'My, my, Angel. What would your daddy dearest say if he saw you like this?' Ruby grins as she saunters up to stand in front of Anna, cocking her head upwards in order to look her in the eye. Sometimes, she hated being so short, other times, she loved it; like the first time she managed to pin Anna down and didn't let her move. _That_ she loved; seeing the confusion in her girlfriend's blue eyes, because she was taller and should be stronger, but no, she couldn't break free from her grasp; then she watched the confusion change to lust and things only got better from then on. 

Anna doesn't get the chance to reply as Ruby surges upwards and presses her lips to hers. Both of Ruby's hands come up to entwine in Anna's silky red hair, tugging it sharply to pull her down just a bit more. Anna's hands land on Ruby's hip and tries to tug her black t-shirt upwards, but the motion only causes Ruby to jerk backwards and shake her head. 

'Oh no, Angel, this isn't how it works. Remember? _I'm_ in control this time.' Ruby grins as she grabs ahold of Anna's hands that are still settled on her hips and starts to tug her over to the bed. When she can, she shoves her girlfriend down onto the soft mattress. 

'Ah, ah, ah.' Ruby murmurs as she thrusts a hand in Anna's hair and tugs her up, so she's sitting on the bed. Ruby leans down so she's face to face with her, grin widening on her plump lips as she notices the look upon her girlfriend's face. 'You're going to sit up today. And you're going to stay sitting up as I eat you out; fall back and I'll stop.' 

Anna weakly nods her head before she opens her legs wider, straightening her back which makes Ruby chuckle and rub a hand down Anna's thigh in reward. 

Ruby's fingers loop through Anna's baby blue panties before she tugs them down over her thighs, past her knees and once their free, she throws them over her shoulder, before she coaxes Anna's thighs wider. She dips her head down and presses an open mouth kiss to the crease of Anna's thigh. Anna lets out a shaky sigh and squares her shoulder, determined to keep her back straight, the last thing she wants if for Ruby to stop and leave her at the cliff of pleasure and not being able to topple over it. 

Anna bites her lip as Ruby's mouth teases back and forth over her centre; places light, butterfly kisses up and down her thighs. There's only a moment of hesitation from Anna before she entwines her fingers in Ruby's dark brown hair, fingers tightening in her grasp as Ruby's tongue comes out to flick at her clit. 

'Oh, God.' Anna sighs as Ruby's lips close around her clit and sucks. 

Ruby chuckles and pulls away from her, a smirk on her lips, 'Daddy's little angel, eh?' 

Anna rolls her eyes and briefly tightens her grasp on Ruby's hair in warning; one thing that doesn't come up at times like this is any mention of her father. Not if Ruby actually wants to get Anna to orgasm that is.

'I forgot.' Ruby murmurs before she leans down to press another kiss to Anna's thigh, biting at the soft skin as her brown eyes flicker up to meet Anna's bright blue ones. Whilst capturing Anna's gaze, her other hand moves under the bed to a small box and pulls out what she was looking for. 

Anna yelps when she feels the vibrations against her clit, and her eyes move from Ruby's eyes to the sight of the bright pink bullet vibrator pressed against her core. A moan breaks through her lips once again and her hands tighten in Ruby's hair, despite the fact she knows if she pulls her face any closer, she'll have to move the vibrator. She doesn't want that, not when the silicone toy is thrumming against her, sending shivers through her nerves, sparks up her spine. 

'You look gorgeous like this,' Ruby exhales against Anna's thigh, before she bites down, gnawing on the flesh; alternating between licking the dimples her teeth caused and nipping down on the bruising skin. 

'Please Ruby.' Anna gasps as she arches her back, thrusting her hips upwards as Ruby starts to move the vibrator in small circles, adding even more sensation that has her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Ruby grins up at her and without another word, the vibrations grow more powerful and Anna's back collapses. 

She nearly falls onto her back but just manages to catch herself before doing so. 

'That was close, Angel.' Ruby warns and Anna nods her head. 'Don't make me stop; I'm enjoying myself too, y'know.' Ruby grins as she leans forward, adjusting the position of the vibrator. She licks up the wetness between Anna's thighs, before she thrusts it inside, unable to stop the muffled chuckle when Anna groans and squares her shoulders once more, desperately trying to remain upright. 

Her moaning gets louder and louder, unable to hold back now. She spasms, desperately trying to keep her back straight so that Ruby doesn't suddenly stop and walk away. 

'Oh, fuck! Ruby. Can I - can I?' She trails off with a moan and throws her head back, hands tightening into Ruby's hair so tight that Ruby hisses. She doesn't stop, however, merely grinning as she swirls her tongue and notches up the vibrations to its maximum. 'Ruby, I'm close!' 

Ruby has no desire to pull her lips away from Anna to let her know that she can, in fact, come, so instead she just focuses entirely on driving her tongue deeper into Anna, using her free hand to slide three fingers into Anna, pumping them in with her tongue as she presses the vibrator harder against her clit and continues until Anna is _screaming_ as she comes on Ruby's tongue, clenching around her fingers. 

Ruby moves the vibrator away from Anna's clit and instead replaces it with her tongue, gently licking Anna through the aftershocks of her mind-blowing orgasm. She pulls back only when Anna's jerks get too wild from her oversensitiveness, and she gives her a grin. 

'You did good, Angel.' Ruby declares before she surges up and captures Anna's lips with her own, hands coming up to her shoulders and pushing her back onto the mattress.

And even when Ruby moves to straddle Anna's face after removing her pants, Anna's just thankful that she finally gets to rest her back on the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
